Almost Romantic
by Spring Turkey
Summary: Who is James Sirius Potter? Well I really wish that was a necessary question to ask. Everyone knows who he is, and he knows that all too well. I just wish I could have kept my bloody feet on the floor, because Merlin knows I didn't want to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahoy there! So I decided JP2 wasn't getting enough attention and here it is - my story about him. Well, about the **_**girl**_** behind the man. And I decided to make it a bit more realistic. I mean, come on, we're all a bit skeptical, but who wouldn't fall for that beautiful boy **_**sometimes**_**? **

Summary: Who is James Sirius Potter? Well I really wish that was a necessary question to ask. _Everyone_ knows who he is, and he knows that all too well. I just wish I could have kept my bloody feet on the floor, because Merlin knows I didn't want to fall for him.

**Almost Romantic** _by Spring Turkey_

I remember the first time I laid eyes on that gorgeous boy. I don't know if I considered him as much at the time, because we met when I was about five. He had the messy black hair and mischevious hazel eyes even then.

It was only by the happy coincidence that my family lived right between the Weasleys and the Potters in Godric's Hollow that the eldest Potter and I initially crossed paths. All of the many children were invited to my birthday party and James Potter pushed my into my cake. I never forgave him for that. But living next to him required me to put up with him often.

So it was no surprise of mine that I sat next to him on my last night before Seventh Year at an extremely large family dinner.

"So Elizabeth, your mother tells me you're Head Girl this year!" Ginny Potter exclaimed sincerely. I grinned at the exact same time James spat his pumpkin juice all over my steak-and-kidney pie.

"_What?_ Ickle Lizzikins is Head Girl and she didn't tell me?" he said only loud enough for me to hear, after brushing off a scolding from his mother.

"Yes, it's true! And aren't we proud," I heard my mother ramble on.

"_Don't_ call me that. And why would I tell you? You already take the mickey out of me every second you get, I didn't need to add to your arsenal," I seethed through gritted teath.

"Oh, Lizzy, don't be so uptight!" he laughed, wiping some splatter food from my face. I blushed a little at the contact, but he had already looked away. I decided to do the same and trained my eyes on little Lily Potter sitting across from me. She was going into her Third Year, and by the looks of it, boys would not be an issue. How unfair.

"Don't let him get to you," I heard someone mumble on my other side. Rose Weasley was grinning. She'd been witness to most of my torture through the years, and whether it was a like for me, or lack of a desire to see her cousin dismembered, she always managed to calm me down.

"I always do," I chided back, though smiling. "Just one more year and then I'm away from him for good."

"Unless you marry into the family," she said a little too loudly for my liking. I instinctively turned to my right, but only caught James smirking before turning away again.

"Hardy har har," I replied, narrowing my eyes. It was a running inside joke that Rose thought I should just marry James, because obviously our constant battling was due to hidden love. Right. I might have been a dreamer, but I wasn't stupid.

James Sirius Potter was everything every girl at Hogwarts wanted. He was good-looking (okay, understatement of the century), charming, funny and sweet. To every girl but me. I had a huge crush on him, once upon a time, but I got over it. Mostly. I still thought he was an arrogant prick with a head the size of the moon. I was snapped out of my thoughts by that familiar arrogant whisper.

"Lizzie, come help me get dessert," James said, grabbing my hand. My instinct was to pull it away, though I'll admit I didn't pull very hard. I had just enough time to stick my tongue out at Rose's thumbs-up before I was dragged into the kitchen of the Potter house. This was the part I couldn't stand.

"What are we grabbing?" I asked, finally freeing my hand.

"Treacle tart and pumpkin pie," he said absently, leaning against the counter. I looked at him for a second. Why wasn't he grabbing the food?

"And we're not getting it because..." I began. He grinned at me.

"Lizzy, it's our last night together before school. I just wanted to, you know, give you a little something." It was always things like this, I told myself. But it was that small, rebellious part of my brain that controlled my heart which got me every time. He was very close to me. So close I could feel his breath on me. I knew I should run away, but it was too late. I felt a cold, slimy splat on the back of my head that I could only assume was eggs. I whipped around.

"HUGO WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, whipping out my wand. From the corner of my eye, I saw James chuckle and grab the desserts. Yes, this was a typical dinner at the Potter house.

tbc...

**A/N: So??? Should I continue? I will anyways, but it's nice to have feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers **_**siriusblacklover **_**(I'm a lover as well!!)**_**, dork-with-glasses, HorribleHolly, Ra-ra Kim, Taffyrose, Amaterazu Setsuko, fish **_**and **_**xxgabbyxx.**_** I love you and glad you want me to continue!! **

Summary: Who is James Sirius Potter? Well I really wish that was a necessary question to ask. _Everyone_ knows who he is, and he knows that all too well. I just wish I could have kept my bloody feet on the floor, because Merlin knows I didn't want to fall for him.

**Disclaimer:** Really, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this for free?

**Almost Romantic** _by Spring Turkey_

That's how it always went with me and James. Things with us were almost romantic, and I let my guard down for long enough for me to come smashing back to reality. The worst part about it was that I was _sure_ he knew how he made me feel. So I always wondered whey he did that to me. But that just made me wonder why I did it to myself. Because, as Rose and my best friend, Jane, were always so quick to point out, _I_ was the one who fell for it every time.

I sighed while knelt on my floor, finishing packing my trunk. It wouldn't close, so I was deciding which books to leave behind. Well, that's what I _was_ doing before I picked up one of the books - my book of fairytales. Rose's mum had gotten it for me years before and it was one of my favourites.

"_And they all lived happily ever after,_" I whispered aloud, reading the last line of Cinderella. I remembered being a younger girl and imagining myself as the princess and James as the prince. I stopped reading the stories the previous year. I used to have them in my dorm, under my pillow, and I'd read them every time I lost hope. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I recalled the last time I had the book out.

_"Eliza, there's something you should know about real fairytales," Jane said._

_"And what, pray tell, is that, Jane Bennet?"_

_"Real fairytales don't have happy endings," she said, "because real love stories never end."_

I sighed again, closing the book. I almost couldn't wait to go back to school, because at least there, I could force myself to think of other things. This year, I decided, would be the year I got over James Potter. And for the first time, I actually believed myself.

--

"Oh, _he_ is an insufferable pig!" I seethed, slamming our compartment door behind me. It took me a second to notice that James and Albus were also sitting there with Jane and Rose, and all eyes turned on James.

"But James has been here the whole time," Jane said.

"Not _him_," I said, rolling my eyes. I wasn't that predictable, was I?

"Oh, Christopher!" Rose said, understanding dawning on her and Albus's faces, as they had been at the Prefects meeting fifteen minutes earlier. Jane looked at me.

"What about him?" she asked. I was vaguely aware that James was also paying attention, while attempting to appear disinterested.

"He's Head Boy!" I said. That caught James's attention very well.

"_Christopher Sullivan?_ How in bloody hell did _he_ make Head Boy?" he said, outraged.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, mildly surprised. "I'm the one that has to live with that swine."

"Yes, James, why don't you share with us why you hate him so much," Albus said smirking and feigning stupidity.

"He gave me detention every other day last year for one thing," replied James. "And he's just a complete wanker," he said as if that ended the conversation. Jane chose to ignore the fact that they had spoken.

"Did he do anything specifically? Or are we just mad about his existence again?" Jane asked. If it'd been anyone but her, I'd have been very annoyed. But I knew Jane well enough to know how she meant it.

"I have to share rooms with him, Jane. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy listening to my ex shag countless girls," I replied with a glare. She laughed and returned her attention to the Transfiguration book she had been reading.

"I forgot about that," Rose said. "It won't be so bad, will it? I mean, he's pretty much left you alone since the break-up." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Rose, he pestered me until we got off the train in June," I corrected her obviously-misinformed series of events.

"Oh right. I must have been thinking of someone else," she replied. I pulled out one of my textbooks just to have something to do.

"Right, well I'm going to, erm, go now. See you lot later," James said before leaving. As soon as the door shut, I turned on Jane.

"What exactly were you doing alone in here with James?" I questioned her. She gave me the look she always did when she thought I was being crazy. "I mean, if us three were at the meeting, there was no one in here with you."

"We were just talking. He asked me about my summer and I asked him about his. It was a perfectly friendly, platonic conversion," she replied, once again returning to her book.

"Hmm," I answered. James and Jane were friends, in a much more civilized way than I was with James. I didn't understand why he didn't spend his time pranking her as well. She was, after all, the person with whom I spent most of my time.

"El, don't worry about Sullivan. We'll just throw lots of parties, so you don't have to spend time in that common room," Albus suggested brightly. As prefects, we enforced the rules. That didn't mean we followed them.

"Thanks, Al," I replied, resting my forehead against the cold window.

It was always situations like these where I realized how fast time seemed to go when all you wanted was to slow it down. Not long after that conversation, we had resumed talking and laughing as we had the previous five years on the train, but I was definitely doing it half-heartedly. It seemed like only five minutes had passed when the devil himself appeared at the compartment door.

"Well, Lizzy, I suppose we should start our patrol," Christopher Sullivan said. I looked up and glared. Rose, Albus and I were just about to leave anyways. And I _hated_ being called Lizzy.

"Don't call me that, Sullivan," I replied, making my voice as venomous as possible. I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew exactly how much I despised him, and for some sick reason, it amused him.

"Of course, I forgot. Dear Potter is the only one-" I slapped him before he could finish what he was saying. It seemed like the world stood still for that second; I had never slapped Chris before. And the rest of the train seemed to have filed into the corridor at that exact second, to witness the Head Girl slap the Head Boy.

"Miss Wood, detention!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the train. I gasped and turned to face my livid head of house.

"Yes, professor," I replied automatically, feeling my face heat up. Christopher was smirking at me McGonagall shook her head and exited the train. I hadn't even realized that we had stopped, and as fast as everyone had silenced, they resumed their noise.

"Eliza, are you okay?" I heard Rose say behind me. I had been standing and glaring at the boy in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, turning away. "Let's go, Sullivan, we have a job to do." I could just make out James, a few compartment doors away, looking slightly shocked out of the corner of my eye.

**A/N: So there was chapter two.. I quite enjoyed writing this one actually! Suggestions are always welcome, and please remember - reviews = LOVE!!**

**PS: I am aware that Elizabeth and Jane are sisters in Pride & Prejudice, but not here...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! All will be explained at the end, but here you are without further adieu!**

Summary: Who is James Sirius Potter? Well I really wish that was a necessary question to ask. Everyone knows who he is, and he knows that all too well. I just wish I could have kept my bloody feet on the floor, because Merlin knows I didn't want to fall for him.

**Disclaimer:** Really, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this for free?

**Almost Romantic** by _Spring Turkey_

The first week of school was a blur. All of us Seventh Years received so much work to do that no one had time to heckle me - not even Christopher. I'll admit I was terrified to walk into our common room that first day of school, but he was either too exhausted or too nervous about school to say anything to me. I, however, should have known that week was too good to last.

"Wood, you really are pathetic," Christopher said, the first Friday of the term. I was sitting in our common room reading _Pride & Prejudice_ for the seventh time. I didn't even look up at him. When we were dating, he would say similar things, though in a much more joking manner. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't have plans for a Friday night. Anyways, try and clear out before eleve, yeah? Might have company when I come back." I could practically _hear_ him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, but I didn't take the bait. He left with a huge sigh.

It wasn't ten minutes later when someone (not that I didn't have a strong suspicion _who_) began banging on the door.

"Blimey, hold your pants!" I shouted, getting up to let them in. Jane was looking rather ruffled and excited. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Jane." She rolled her eyes and shoved past me.

"Eliza, you're not spending the first free night of the year in your room reading some Jane Austen book," said Jane, hands on hips. "There are five parties going on right now, and three of them are guaranteed to be Sullivan-free."

"Jane, I'm Head Girl. If that party got busted, it wouldn't look very good, like I couldn't wait two weeks toget drunk off my arse." Even though I was saying that, it wasn't the real reason I didn't want to. Amidst the blurriness of my first week, I definitely caught James and his new fling, Rae Davies, being glued to each other.

"I don't care. I will hex you and drag you somewhere if I have to. I can't stand you toturing youself, now go get dressed." It wasn't a question, and I knew that look in her eyes. She was not lying.

"I'll go, but I'm not having any fun," I called to her out of my room. My previous plan to spend the evening where I was resulted in me wearing my pyjamas, which were inappropriate party attire. "Where _are_ we going, by the way?" I asked as we were making a speedy exit from the Head's common room.

"Slytherin. I figured it would be Sullivan and James free, and Al and Rose will be there." Jane had taken up the habit sometime in the last year of grabbing my arm when we were walking places, as if she expected me to run. I probably would have, actually.

"Jane! You got Elizabeth out of her room!" Rose greeted us. I smiled at her, still slightly shaken up by the surly Slytherin who was letting people in - he'd given me a pretty dirty look.

"Yes, but she's assured me she won't be having any fun," Jane said. Rose laughed.

"I'll just go sit over there," I said loudly. Both girls shook their heads as I walked away.

As I settled myself into one of the green, velvet chairs, I couldn't help but notice how much nicer the Slytherin common room was than Gryffindor's. Everything was green velvet or black leather, but it didn't seem quite as cosy. I took my attention off of the decor and started to observe the party going on around me. Jane and Rose were dancing not far from me, and Rose was glancing over at Scorpius Malfoy every five seconds. I'd always figured as much. Jane, on the other hand, had most guys glancing at her. I guess I didn't blame them. The downside of being her friend was that she was gorgeous, so I got used to being ignored. Her wavy blonde hair and slim frame made her irresistable to the opposite sex.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Al asked me about half an hour later. He was grinning and holding two drinks, one of which he shoved my way.

"I told Jane I wasn't going to have any fun," I replied simply, cautiously taking a sip of my drink. my"Ew, Al, what is this?"

"Not sure, a bit of everything I think. But come on and dance, Jane won't know if you have any fun, she's gone off with Elliot something-or-other and I doubt they'll be returning any time soon." I looked at my watch (it was 10:30) and back up the the Other Potter. I sighed, which he took for a yes because he yanked me up of the chair. I downed the rest of my drink in one sip and followed him into the mass of sweaty bodies.

Whatever was in my drink began to kick in not long after, and I vaguely recalled doing a few shots of Firewhiskey. Al, who was still me loyal companion, was drunker than I was, and my the time a slow song came on two hours later, we were leaning on each other just to stay standing. Don't question how I even remembered anything.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"You have pretty irises," I said, followed by a fit of giggles.

"You have pretty hair," he replied.

"You have pretty skin."

"You have pretty lips," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him to say something again, but he pressed his lips against mine. I don't know what I was thinking - I guess I wasn't - when I started kissing him back. I realized how lucky we were most of the party had cleared out, and hoped that everyone left was too drunk to remember this. But those were all morning after thoughts. My useless mind was too busy being concerned with Al and his hands roaming over my body. Sure, he was two years younger than me, but he was taller, and rather fit from all of his Quidditch.

I settled my hands in his hair as he guided me over to the chair I had been sitting on what seemed like days before. I could feel a small amount of his weight on top of me as I leaned back on the chair. If I had enough space in my clouded brain for sense, I would have pushed him off, but I didn't. It wasn't until flashes of Christopher on top of me entered my thoughts that I really registered what was happening.

"Al," I whispered in a moment we were both taking a breath. His eyes flicked up to mine, but one of his hands remained under my shirt. "I think," I started. But I couldn't remember what I thought because Rose Weasley was across the room staring at me with her mouth open. "Rose!" I yelled, momentarily regaining my sanity. Unfortunately, her burst of speed in exitin the common room made me pretty sure she would remember what she saw.

"Shit," said Al, pushing himself off my and sitting against the closest wall. He wasn't looking at me, and I took that as my cue to exit.

On my way back to my common room, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I told Jane I didn't want to go to a party. I told Rose I didn't want to have any fun. I definitely did both. Boy did I have skills when it came to messing up my life.

**A/N: Alright, first of all, I'm SOOO sorry about the late update. My computer is dead and I was too depressed to find another one to use. But here I am! I'll be updating Being Georgiana at some point too...**

**And thanks to my reviewers for chapter two **_**Taffyrose, dork-with-glasses, MyLifeIsAverage, babiixilyx3, LegoLassss **_**and **_**fish.**_

**ALSO, in the story, in case you think anything is moving too fast, it is all TOTALLY part of the plannnn!! And it is still a James/Elizabeth fic for certain!!**

**Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The (possibly also) long-awaited (for some other people) next chapter. Here you go!**

**Almost Romantic **by Spring Turkey

On Saturday morning, I did not come out of my room. I woke up with a pounding headache, and tried to suppress the memory of making out with Albus Potter the night before. After chasing Rose down the corridors, I vomited profusely beside her, and she simply brought me to my bed without a word.

I simply stared at my reflection in my mirror, not bothering to comb my unruly, damp hair. The thing that bothered me more than anything – since I knew that Rose and Al would rapidly get over this incident – was the nagging worry that James saw me. I couldn't explain to myself why I was worried. James didn't _care_ about who I snogged and where. And hadn't I resolved, not one week before, to be fully over James Potter this year?

"_Elizabeth Wood!_" a familiar voice screeched, accompanied with abrupt banging on my bedroom door. Jane. How could I forget about her?

"I'm not here!" I shouted from my bathroom. I could faintly here her '_Alohamora!_' from the other side of the door, and braced myself for the attack, when only seconds later, the bathroom door was banged open.

"I can't _believe_ you! I thought we were _best friends_! I had to find out from _Rose_ that you were snogging _Albus_ _Potter_ last night. _Really_, Elizabeth? Have you _no_ sense?" she scolded me fiercely, worse than my own mother, really. "You think the way to get James to come after you is to go for his younger brother?"

"Who said I wanted James to come after me for anything?" I muttered, compulsively grabbing my brush and running it through my hair. "Just because I used to have a crush on him, doesn't mean I still do. I was _drunk_, Jane. Intoxicated, smashed, pissed – use the adjective of your choice. And I don't think anyone but Rose was sober enough to realize what happened anyways."

"Oh _do you now_?" I was trying to understand her anger – _really_ trying to understand, actually, because it was illogical. Did not make sense. "I talked to Rose, and she said James saw you, and he 'couldn't believe your childish behaviour.'" I couldn't suppress my scoff.

"Mister Girl-a-week is calling something _I_ do childish? I really don't care, Jane, and I really don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this." We finally exited the bathroom (a rather odd place for a conversation, I thought), and I sat down on my unmade bed.

"Because, Eliza, I was _sure_ this was the year you two would finally end up together," she said matter-of-factly, as if I should have known this as well.

"Well, you were sorely mistaken," I replied. She looked down at me, a sort of mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Can you at least get dressed so we can go to Hogsmeade?" Jane requested, feigning boredom with our earlier topic of conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have firmly decided to cease and desist all activities that could contain _fun_." She raised her eyebrows at me. "Besides, I have a two-foot essay due for McGonagall, an overwhelmingly difficult Arithmancy chart, and my Ancient Runes Essay will not be doing itself."

"That's what Sunday's are for, Elizabeth. Now are you really going to be such a terrible friend as to make me go _alone_? So I can be prayed upon by the hormone-driven male population?" I sighed deeply.

"Fine, _fine_ – I'll go. But I'm going to wear my most boring sweater and attract no attention," I informed her, rapidly changing into boring jeans and a plain, grey sweater. I preferred to look like I didn't try, to compare with Jane, who actually didn't try, and always looked beautiful. My dark, wavy hair hung lifelessly around my pale face, and I left it at that.

"And we're off!" she announced, leading the way outside.

We trudged through the grounds, toward the tiny village, mostly with Jane chattering away about other interesting happenings at last night's party.

"And I'm sure Rose isn't going to tell you about how she threw up on Scorpius Malfoy after she brought you home, or about Lily getting _very drunk very fast_, and accepting a dare to break into the Hufflepuff Seventh Year Boys' dormitory," Jane gossiped. Her secret indulgence – which no one else knew about – was gossip. No one would ever think that, about beautiful, smart, charming Jane Bennett, but Elizabeth, of course, knew better.

"And where did _you_ disappear to, Miss Bennett?" I asked, just for fun. Jane enjoyed dancing at the parties, and usually spent the whole night on the dance floor, so I was surprised at the flush of her cheeks. "_Yes?_" I pressed, suppressing a giggle. She must have met a boy, I thought.

"Oh, you know, around. Dancing, mostly," she said evasively. This time, it was I who graced the eyebrow raise.

"Uh huh, and what of the _rest_ of the time?" I pried. Her blush was very intense at this point, that my interest was actually piqued.

"I may or may not have gotten acquainted with a member of the opposite sex," she said without looking at me now. I held my silence to let her fill it with more details. She bit her lip. "Fred Weasley."

"I knew it! Finally, a poor boy has captured your heart. Well, at least your mouth," I smirked at her.

"It was nothing, we just sort of… snogged a little," Jane laughed. I laughed too.

"Well, at least we can tell Rose that _one of us_ will be marrying into the family!" She hit me playfully on the arm.

"It wasn't serious, Elizabeth. It was just friendly."

"Right. Because I snog my friends all the time."

"Well apparently…" she grinned. I rolled my eyes again, as we finally entered the village. "Shall we grab some breakfast?" I nodded, as she steered us toward Madame Puddifoot's – the only place other than the Hog's Head which sold breakfast, while unfortunately being packed with swooning couples.

"Table for two, please," I told the wait-witch. She nodded and sat us in a far corner beside the window, where most of the kissing booths (okay, only I called them that) were out of view. Except for the very clear and beautiful view I had of James Potter and Rae Davies. "Ew," I said, causing Jane to whip around.

"Good thing you're not interested," she whispered, turning her attention to her menu.

"Yes, very good thing," I said, unable to stop myself from looking. That was a bad idea, though, because when he finally removed his mouth and looked up, all he saw was me staring.

"That was very desperate of you, Wood," he said from his seat. I averted my gaze instantly, feeling the blush on my cheeks. Rae looked a little confused. "I have a whole host of other family members you can go after to try and make me jealous, if my little brother wasn't enough." His voice was venomous. I sunk into my seat. I was used to James making fun of me in public, but he had never actually been _mean._

The other people in our vicinity were slowly turning their attention to James.

"And I suppose some other Fifth Year's hanging around are _dying_ for the Head Girl's attention," he spat. I didn't know what to say. I ran from my seat, only just hearing Jane threaten to remove his testicles before she ran after me.

"I wish I wasn't such a wimp," I said to Jane, as we marched back to the castle, after spending all of fifteen minutes in Hogsmeade.

"He's just a prat, don't blame yourself," Jane said hotly. "He must really be jealous for him to say such horrible things." I stopped walking.

"You think that was _jealousy?_ Dearest Jane, I think I've known James a tad bit longer than you, and that was _loathing_." I couldn't believe her blindness.

"No, I don't think it was, actually," she countered, continuing to walk. I rolled my eyes and walked after her.

It was a strange feeling of freedom, actually. No longer would I have to torture myself about stupid James Sirius Potter. And for that, I was grateful.

A week after the 'incident' with James, I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing chess with Rose, while Albus lazed in a nearby chair, and Jane was 'helping' Fred with some Potions homework. Right.

"Check," I said, with all of my focus on the game. Rose frowned, pondering her next move. Then we heard the scream.

"My _hair_!" the girl's voice said. I turned around to see a very slimy looking Emily Thomas – a Fifth Year. I stood up and scanned the room as a Head Girl reflex. It appeared someone had dumped a bucket of bogies on her head, and from the high-five just exchanged between James and Fred, I had little doubt who was responsible. The steely glare he gave me communicated all the words he didn't say –_Look at me pranking someone else_. I didn't know why it bothered me.

"James Potter, _detention_," I bellowed, exercising this Head's right for the first time. He snorted.

"Yeah right, Wood, as if I'd come to _your_ detention," he said. I felt my face grow hot.

"You absolutely _will_, and you can lose Gryffindor ten points as well." If he was shocked at my reaction he hid it rather well. "You can meet Slughorn tomorrow at eight." To make my point that I was not backing down from him, I resumed my game of Chess with Rose, as if nothing happened, though I felt him glaring daggers at the back of my head.


End file.
